It is conventional practice to make up a perforating gun utilizing one or more selective firing units, with each selective firing unit controlling the ignition of the shaped charge units that are disposed in each of a plurality of separate chambers. It is necessary tht the ignition of the shaped charge unit or units in one chamber will not adversly affect the ignition of the shaped charge unit or units in other chambers. Consequently, it is necessary that the shaped charge unit or units of a particular chamber be effectively isolated and sealed relative to the next adjacent chamber.
Prior art practices are exemplified by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,408 and B. J. Boop, et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,511 and 3,528,512. In these patents, the subs that are used as chamber isolators are relatively heavy, bulky and expensive, and the arrangement utilized to handle and seal the ignition wires that must be brought from the selective firing unit to each chamber are not entirely satisfactory.
An object of the invention is to provide improved chamber isolator and sealing means for borehole perforating tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved borehole perforating tool chamber isolator means that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, occupy relatively small space, and are susceptible to quick and easy assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved arrangements for disposition and sealing of the ignition wires that lead from a borehole perforating tool selective firing unit to respective shaped charge unit chambers.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.